swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Tactics
Officers study old battles, looking for historic examples of good military tactics. You are an expert at leading troops into battle and using the battlefield to your advantage. This talent tree is only available to Officers. Assault Tactics Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} As a move action, you may designate a single creature or object as the target of an assault. If you succeed on a DC 15 Knowledge (tactics) check, you and all allies able to hear and understand you deal +1d6 points of damage to the target with each successful melee or ranged attack, until the start of your next turn. This is a mind-affecting effect. Commander’s Perogative During the first round of combat in an encounter (after the surprise round, if any), you can take your turn before any of your allies, but you must use the share talent prestige class trait or a talent from one of the following talent trees as part of your turn: Commando, Leadership, or Military Tactics. On the subsequent round, you return to your normal place in the initiative order. Prerequisite: Initiative (Trained). Deployment Tactics Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} You can use your tactical knowledge to direct allies in battle. As a move action, you can make a DC 15 Knowledge (tactics) check. If the check succeeds, you and any allies that can see, hear, and understand you gain a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls against flanked opponents or a +1 dodge bonus to Reflex Defense against attacks of opportunity (your choice). The bonus lasts until the start of your next turn. this is a mind-affecting effect. If you have the born leader talent or the Battle Analysis talent, the bonus granted by this talent increases to +2. Exploit Weakness When you use the Assault Tactics talent on an enemy, the target takes a cumulative −1 penalty to Reflex Defense each time it is damaged by one of your allies (maximum −5). This penalty applies until the end of your next turn. Field Tactics Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} You know how to use existing terrain to best advantage. By using a move action, you can make a DC 15 Knowledge (tactics) check. If the check succeeds, you and all allies within 10 squares of you can use whatever cover is available to gain a +10 cover bonus to Reflex Defense (instead of the normal +5 cover bonus). Allies must be able to hear andunderstand you to gain this benefit, and the bonus lasts until the start of your next turn. This talent provides no benefit to anyone who doesn’t have cover. This is a mind-affecting effect. Prerequisite: Deployment Tactics. Grand Leader Once per encounter, as a swift action you can grant bonus hit points equal to 5 + one-half your character level to all allies within 20 squares and line of sight. Irregular Tactics Your tactics confuse enemy commanders and tacticians that can see or otherwise observe your forces in action, such as when using sensors. After using the share talent class trait, make a Knowledge (tactics) check as a free action. The result replaces the DC of any talents that use Knowledge (tactics) from the Military Tactics talent tree used against you or your allies. Prerequisite: Share Talent prestige class trait. Lead by Example If you have already used a talent in an encounter before granting the same talent to an ally with your share talent prstige class trait in the same encounter, any character who benefits from the share talent gains one of the following bonuses when using that talent: Reduce the talent’s DC by 5; gain an additional +2 bonus to any bonus to attack, Defense, or damage used by the talent; or reduce the amountof damage taken by the character through the use of the talent by 10 points. If the talent can be affeted by more than one effect, the character using the talent selects the desired effect. Prerequisite: Share Talent prestige class trait. One for the Team Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} As a reaction, you can choose to take one-half or all of the damage dealt to an adjacent ally by a single attack. Similarly, as a reaction, an adjacent ally can choose to take one-half or all of the damage dealt to you by a single attack (even if he doesn’t have this talent). Prerequisite: Deployment Tactics. Outmaneuver Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} An officer learns to counter the tactics of his enemies. As a standard action, you can make a DC 15 Knowledge (tactics )check. If the check succeeds, enemies in your line of sight lose all competence, insight, and morale bonuses on attack rolls, as well as any dodge bonuses to Reflex Defense, until the start of your next turn. If one or more enemy officers are in your line of sight, the highest level officer among them can attempt to oppose your Knowledge (tactics) check as a reaction. If her skill check result is higher than yours, your attempt to outmaneuver your enemies fails. Prerequisites: Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics. Shift Defense I Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} As a swift action, you can take a −2 penalty to one defense (Fortitude, Reflex, or Will) to gain a +1 competence bonus to another defense until the start of your next turn. Shift Defense II Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} As a swift action, you can take a −5 penalty to one defense (Fortitude, Reflex, or Will) to gain a +2 competence bonus to another defense until the start of your next turn. Prerequisite: Shift Defense I. Shift Defense III Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} As a swift action, you can gain a +5 competence bonus to one defense (Fortitude, Reflex, or Will) by taking a −5 penalty to your other two defenses.. Prerequisite: Shift Defense I, Shift Defense II. Tactical Edge Saga Edition Core Rules|page=221}} You can use the Assault Tactics, Deployment Tactics, or Field tactics as a swift action instead of a move action, provided you have the talent in question. Turn the Tide Once per encounter, after the first round of combat, you can make a Knowledge (tactics) check as a full-round action and compare the result to the Will Defense of all enemies within 12 squares and within line of sight. If your check is successful, affected enemies must reroll their Initiative checks at the start of the next round. Allies within your line of sight can choose whether to reroll their check. Rerolls and other modifiers to the Initiative skill apply normally to this check for all affected targets. Prerequisites: Command Decision, Commander’s Perogative, Initiative (Trained). Uncanny Defense Once per day, you can add one-half your Officer class level to all your defenses for one round. You must declare that you are using this talent at the beginning of your turn. The benefits last until the start of your next turn. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Clone Wars Category:Unknown Regions